


Welcome Home

by supermanrreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanrreigns/pseuds/supermanrreigns
Summary: The OFC and Finn haven’t seen each other in a little less than a month. Finn gets a welcome home present he won't ever forget.





	Welcome Home

My eyes lit up when I heard the door open, I rushed to the door like an excited puppy. Finn opened the door, immediately dropping his bag when he saw me and welcomed me with open arms. I just about lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling my face into the crook of his neck.

His hands found their way to my waist, embracing me as tightly as I embraced him.

“I missed you,” I mumbled, my lips tickling his neck. It was a surprise he heard me.

I hadn’t seen him in almost a month, he was overseas on tour and when he was able to come back two weeks ago, I had to go back home to see my parents, so we missed each other.

Finn chuckled, “I missed ya too love,” I felt his lips graze my forehead and I smiled before pulling away and looking up at him. “Love, are ya cryin’?” he asked when a tear slipped down my cheek, which he caught with his thumb.

“No,” I felt my cheeks burn as I looked away. Finn put his thumb on my chin and turned my head back. He was staring down at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes.

“Yes ya are,” he said, placing his forehead against mine. “Gettin’ home ta you was all I could think about,” He leaned his head forward and pecked my lips. I could see his eyes were getting glassy and it looked like he might be the one to cry next.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He leaned in again, pushing his soft lips against mine, this time with more force. “So much love,” He kissed me again before he stared down at me with so much intensity, his eyes got darker.

I bit my lip as I stared back at him, taking in his eyes. Finn’s eyes glanced down to my lips and he watched me, then something washed over him. He reached his hand around the back of my neck as he brought me in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate, more hungry.

I didn’t hesitate for one second as I opened my mouth, giving him more leverage. I ran my fingers through his hair as his tongue darted out and brushed against my bottom lip before he took it between his teeth. I whimpered at the surprise of it.

He seemed to find it amusing and he broke the kiss for a moment, only to let out a throaty chuckle before attaching his lips to mine once again.

“Don’t laugh at me,” I mumbled against his soft lips.

“I can’t help it, yer so cute,” he mumbled back, attacking my lips once again. His hands slid down my back, causing a shiver to rush through my body. He grabbed my ass through my denim shorts with his strong hands and I moaned against his lips, feeling the heat between my legs.

My fingertips grazed underneath his shirt as his one of his hands moved up to palm my breast. As much as I didn’t want to, I broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor by his bag. I bit my lip as I looked down at his chest and I ran my hands up his toned chest, feeling the indent of his six-pack. I glanced back up at him as he grabbed my ass once again, this time pulling me up to him and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

He attacked my lips as he started bringing us somewhere, not breaking the kiss for anything. Next thing I knew, he was laying me down on the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him as he kicked off his shoes and socks before crawling up the bed and beside me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him in for another eager kiss. His hands explored my body as he broke away from my lips, leaving a trail of kisses from down my neck. I arched my back, allowing him to pull my shirt over my head with ease.

His mouth latched onto one of my breasts, sucking my sensitive nipple as he palmed the other. He moved to the other, showing the care to that as he did the other.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled against my skin, causing me to shiver again. I smiled as I let my head fall back to the mattress, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips moving down my stomach. When he reached my shorts, I moved my hips off the bed so he could slide them off. He let out a grunt as he kissed me through my panties after noticing how wet he made me. “Are you this wet fer me?”

I bit my lip, looking down at him as I nodded my head. Finn let out a satisfied growl as he left an open mouth kiss against my panties. I moaned, arching my back into him. He broke away, but only to slide my panties off and discard them. He kissed my knee, his beard tickling my thigh as he moved towards my pussy painfully slow.

“Finn, please…” I whimpered.

“Please what?” he smirked against my thigh.

“Eat my pussy,” I said, picking my head up to look down at him. “I want it… I need it…”

A devilish grin appeared on his face. “When you put it like tat,”

He flattened his tongue against my lips took a long lick up to my clit, licking up my juices. He sucked, pulling back before his tongue darted out and he flicked my sensitive nub with it. I moaned his name. His hand slid up my body, grabbing a handful of my breast as his tongue continued working on my pussy.

I whimpered when he pulled his head back, hearing the small chuckled at escape his lips. He kissed my clit as his fingertip grazed my lips and I opened my mouth, sucking on it, biting his fingertip when he pulled it out. He parted my folds, running his finger along my slick. I bit my lip with anticipation as I watched him and he slid his finger into me.

“So fucking tight,” he whispered before taking my clit back in his mouth again. I moaned as he alternated between licking and sucking. I felt the tightness building in my stomach the more he continued. He took my clit between his teeth right as his fingers curled up, hitting me in just the right spot. It was just enough to send me over the edge. He let me ride it out, still curling his fingers and sucking harder than ever.

“Finn!” I cried out, my body trembling beneath him. He slid his fingers out, licking up my juices and letting out a satisfied grunt before crawling up my body and kissing me roughly.

I flipped us, so I was on top of him. I ran my hands down his chest and caught his bulge in my palm as I lightly squeezed it, earning a groan from him. I smirked as I moved down to kiss his chest, alternating between kissing and sucking. I worked on one spot, biting him.

“Careful, love, don’t wanna leave any marks,” he warned. I smirked against his chest. We both knew that he loved his love bites, but he always got in trouble whenever he went to work with them. There’s only so much makeup can cover up.

I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his boxers along with them. His dick sprung free as I licked my lips, I started with sucking on his balls before licking up to his tip, which I took in his mouth and sucked on it. My hand went to work on his shaft. I bobbed my head as he took a handful of my hair, pulling it out of the way so he could watch me. I took his entire length in my mouth. He groaned, throwing his head back.

Then, Finn pulled me up, mumbling something along the lines of “need you” as he grabbed his own dick and positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in and I moaned, throwing my head back. He waited for me, letting me adjust to his size before I rolled my hips against him, getting a steady pace.

He grabbed my ass, holding me steady before he started thrusting his hips upward in a fast motion. I moaned, grabbing his chest. I leaned forward, kissing him passionately as he picked up the pace.

He took me by the waist the flipped us, so now he was on top of me. He went deep, bottoming out a few times, causing me to whimper and throw my head back. He picked up the pace, throwing my legs over his shoulders as his hand went to my breast.

I grabbed onto his back, digging my nails into it, surely enough leaving scratches down it. He licked his fingers and started rubbing my clit. I moaned, arching my body into him as I felt myself coming close to a release.

“Come wit me baby,” he pushed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes as I nodded my head. I was so close, his thrusts started getting sloppy, I could tell he was close too.

And just like that, my walls clenched around him, and I called out his name. “Oh! Finn!”

He groaned, letting out a string of profanities. He remained inside of me for a few seconds as we caught our breath, staring down at me. Then, he rolled off me and I let out a happy sigh.

“That was… amazing,” I gushed, I couldn’t help it. It was always amazing.

“Jus’ wait til ya see what I got in store for ya later,” he winked before kissing my forehead.


End file.
